how
by neofliss
Summary: The big day goes all wrong for the girls


Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon the story line is my own.  
I will keep writing till the moon goes away. Please R&R this is my first story.  
  
How  
Chapter 1  
The day was perfect and the 5 girls had decided to get married on the same day. Everyone had congregated in the cathedral and all the grooms were talking with each other and wondering where the brides were because they were late. There was Mike, Ken, Chad, Greg and Darien all waiting for their brides. Then the wedding march started in came Raye, Raye had a long flowing red dress and red band with a red silk veil. Raye was carrying her Sniper bow and red roses. Raye was surprised when she saw Chad he had his haircut and gelled back she had never ever seen him look so nice. Following Raye was Amy, Amy was wearing the same type of dress as Raye but in blue and it was almost see-through. Amy was holding her harp and snowdrops. Next was Lita everyone gasped.  
"What I'm not wearing a dress", she said. Lita was wearing green flairs and a leaf patterned top. Lita was holding an oak branch and different coloured flowers. Mina was next she was wearing a short yellow dress which grip to her figure it had a yellow netting trail and a golden hat. Mina was carrying a crown made from hearts and yellow roses. Then Serena came in she was wearing a white dress and she was holding her crystal. Serena was wearing her crown and in her crown were white roses with crystal middle. They all the girls arrived at the alter and stood next to there partner. Suddenly a strange feeling came over Greg.  
"I don't like this," he said. All the girls looked at him. Serena looked into Darien's eyes something was wrong, when she looked into his eyes there was nothing. Serena shuddered; his eyes were cold and empty. She put her arms around Darien 'That's strange' she thought, there was a little green microchip on the back of Darien's ear. She let go.  
"Where's the priest gone," Mike said.  
"He should be here," Mina said.  
"Well he might need time to get ready he has to do 5 weddings at one time and that must be hard," Raye said.  
Amy said, "He's never usually late."  
"That means they should be here," Lita said.  
"They?" Ken asked.  
"She means Him," Darien said quickly. The girls started to giggle.  
"Whats so funny?" Chad asked Raye. Raye and the others stopped as a strange breeze blew through the room. Then some voices started to laugh it was an evil laugh and echoed through the cathedral. Suddenly everyone except the brides and grooms fell asleep. Then Jedeite, Nephlyte, Malachite and Rebus were standing behind the alter.  
"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah your late," Raye said then she started to get ready to do her attack, "Mars Flame," She turned to Chad, "Sniper". Chad flew back against the alter and looked at Raye before falling unconscious. Raye then picked up Chad and through him up onto spikes which she had sharpened and placed up in the cathedral the day before. His body skewered onto the spikes and made a hissing sound, blood started to gush from his body. Raye smiled and went over and kissed Jedeite. Serena couldn't believe it and knew it had something to do with what was wrong with Darien.  
"How could you Mars?" Amy shouted, angrily she attacked, "Aqua Rhapsody." Her attack missed she tried again, "Aqua," She turned round at Greg, "Rhapsody." Greg fell to the floor, Amy walked over to Rebus.   
"Should I finish him off?" She said.  
"Yes my love," He answered.  
"Shine aqua illusion," Amy hit Greg and he froze solid, she laughed. Serena couldn't believe it both her friends. Mike and Ken looked at each other and started to walk away from Lita and Mina.  
"Not so fast," Mina shouted.  
"Yeah were not finished," Lita said then nodded to Mina. Serena had to think of what to do 'I know' She thought 'I pretend to turn evil'; Serena wasn't the best for thinking in an emergency.  
"Venus love and beauty shock" "Jupiter oak evolution" it hit Mike and Ken but they were still standing. Lita and Mina combined there power and tried again. It was a good hit it hit Mike and he knocked Ken over. Mina drew Darien's sword and ran it through Ken and Mikes body, then Lita picked up a bench and through it on top of them. Then Lita and Mina joined the others. They all looked at Serena. Serena's heart started to pound harder and harder.  
"Wait," She cried, " I don't want to die and I would just err," Serna's plan went totally wrong. She knew it was time to leave, she then ran down the ales and out the doors. She ran down the street and round the corner. Painting and puffing something grabbed her shoulder.  
"Hel..." Then a hand went over her mouth. She turn round and hugged Darien, as she was hugging Darien she checked behind his ear nothing was there.  
"Sorry I wasn't there but yesterday I saw you dragging your friends off," Darien said.  
"What. I didn't go out with my friends yesterday, I had a little tummy bug and didn't go," she said.  
"I know you phoned me, anyway I followed and you took your friends through a portal at the temple. I didn't go any further because I didn't know what was there," Darien said. Serena sat down and put her head in her hands.  
"I know what it is and it only wants me," Darien grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up.  
"You must use your disguise pen so we can go back to my place," Darien told her. Serena changed and they ran to Darien's apartment.  
Arriving at the apartment Darien got some Coco for Serena, while she changed back to her normal self.  
"So what is it?" Darien asked. Serena put her cup down and sighed, "A long time ago when I was just getting used to you not remembering anything. Ann gave me a box of crystals I didn't like them so I smashed them. Then a creature appeared it was in pain and asked me to help it," Serena said taking more Coco, "Then because I didn't help it, it said on your happiest day I will come for you and will destroy everything until you die." Darien took her cup back into the kitchen, 'That's it' she thought 'I've got to save my friends even if it means hurting my true love.' Darien came back in and she was gone.  
"NOOOOOO," He cried, then grabbed his coat and keys and left.  
  
Chapter 2 FATE coming soon......  



End file.
